Candy Hearts
by Magic Wolfy
Summary: First Chapter is a sequel to my other Vanilla Taffy Story, not necessary you read it but it will explain a lot... This is going to be a dump for requested one shots for any of the sugar rush characters (couples if you please, the story IS under Romance) So send reviews and tell me what you wanna see. I WILL WRITE FOR ANY COUPLE, I will write anything as long as its 'T' or under
1. What more could she ask for

**Candy Hearts**

**_Ch. 1 Pt. 1 _  
**

_What more could she ask for_

* * *

Vanellope woke up in the morning, Taffyta was right there, her face burried half way in the pillow and half way in Vanellope's shoulder. Taffyta stirred slightly at the movement of Vanellope moving her head out of the way and sitting up slightly, but she only groaned and fell asleep fully once more. Vanellope smiled down at her and snickered softly, leaning down to nuzzle her forehead with Taffyta's. When Taffyta let out a heavy breath and opened her eyes to see Vanellope's face so close to her own they both smiled.

"Morning beautiful" Vanellope chimed. Taffyta laughed lightly and rolled over to avoid Vanellope's gaze.

"hmmm" she sighed "How long you been up?" She asked, her eyes closed trying to rest as long as she could still.

"Only about a minute" Came the quiet reply of the black haired racer.

"Ah"

Vanellope laid back down and draped an arm over Taffyta's belly.

"you know, we DO need to get up before I have to assemble the racers for tomorrow's Roster" Vanellope stated sleepily. She had changed the annual Roster Race to the morning on weekends, so that they would have the entire rest of the day to themselves. Also so she could spend a little more time with Ralph. But, now she had a new reason for needing the extra time. On top of hanging out with Ralph of course.

"ughhhhh" Taffyta groaned.

"C'mon, get up" Vanellope urged, ripping the covers off of both of them.

"UHHHHHHHG!" Taffyta yelled, shoving her face into the pillow and covering her head with her arms, curling her legs to her chest so she was almost in a little ball.

Vanellope now stood at the edge of the other side of the bed, where Taffyta lay and refused to get up. She smirked and laughed evilly. Taffyta's eyes flew open at the sound, and she automatically knew something was going to happen that she had no time to even think about what it would be let alone prevent it. That's when Vanellope grabbed her arm at her bicep with both hands and forully yanked her out of the bed. Taffyta landed face flat on the floor, taking a head dive for it as she fell.

She lay there for a moment, face down butt up in front of Vanellope, who couldn't hold in a cocky smile and bubbling laughter. Taffyta looked up slowly, glaring at Vanellope as she realized what had just happened. Then her eyes widened slightly as she also realized what her current position was.

"on your knees already Taffy?" Vanellope laughed "We've only been together a night"

Taffyta scowled up at her, then growled lowly "_you glitch_"

Vanellope kept smiling but looked only slightly hurt at the tone of her voice, which although she knew it wasn't meant to be hurtful, was no longer coy and joking. Then she bent down to Taffyta's level and whispered in her ear.

"you still love me, don't cha?"

Taffyta felt a small pang of guilt as she realized the question was only half joking, so she turned her head to plant a soft kiss on Vanellope's cheek.

Then, growling against Vanellope's skin, she breathed "You are going to pay for that"

Vanellope's coy smile returned as she responded "oh really? Your going to have to catch me first" Then she took of running for the throne room, her laughter clearly audible even from down the hall.

Taffyta gave chase, but couldn't catch up with her glitchy president. So when she reached the throne room, Vanellope was already sitting on her throne, waiting, and smirking. Her eyes drooped to be half lidded while she kept her smile as Taffyta slowly approached the throne.

"So... Am I still gonna pay?" She asked coyly.

"Oh yeah" Taffyta rumbled.

"And _how_ are you going to make me do that?"

"I'll show you"

As Taffyta stood over the throne and responded to Vanellope's cocky question, she lifted a knee so that it was resting at Vanellope's waist on the throne. She raised her arms to lean on the back of the fancy chair, so that they were on either side of Vanellope's head. And as soon as she went to lean in to kiss her, a small voice sounded from down the hall.

"Girls? Are you up? I heard laughing and running"

"Sour Bill" the two girls quietly gasped, as Taffyta quickly moved so she was innocently sitting beside Vanellope. As soon as she was, Vanellope's voice rang out through the corridor.

"Yeah, we're up!"

Sour Bill stood in the doorway, he looked them up and down realizing they were still in their pajamas.

"You girls might want to get some regular clothes on. It is almost time to assemble the racers for the Roster Race"

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot that's the whole reason I woke up and came down!" Vanellope said, sounding slightly startled. Then she looked at Taffyta sharply through a side glance for just a moment. Taffyta smirked back as if saying 'not what I was thinking, but that's payment enough' And Vanellope knew exactly that.

The two girls ran off past sour Bill and back up to the royal bedroom. Once they were there, Vanellope quickly changed into her regular clothes, not stopping to think for a second that Taffyta was still in the room. But, the Pink themed racer didn't notice as she grabbed her own clothing from the previous night and went into the bathroom to throw it back on.

"You should go home and get some new clothes on for the day Taffy" Vanellope stated as Taffyta walked out of the bathroom.

"But, do I have time?"

"yeah sure" Vanellope blew off her question like it was nothing "Nobody races until I call them to the track and command for the race to start anyway... I'll wait up for ya, don't worry"

"Alright" Taffyta responded, walking out the door.

Vanellope watched her leave and stood there with a dumbfounded look at how she didn't even say goodbye. Then smiled as she walked right back through the door with a blank expression, placed a kiss on her cheek, then walked right back out with that same blank expression. She followed her retreating form with her eyes dreamily, then got to going out the door and down to the racetrack, where she would meet Taffyta and then assemble the racers.

_**Ch. 1 Pt.** **2**_

Taffyta was in her room getting dressed into cleaner clothes than the ones she had on. She looked at her dresser and notice a small see through container containing little candy hearts, the ones people would usually hand out for valentines day. She had went out and gotten some a little early, simply because she like reading the messages and wondering who she could give them to. As she looked at the container she remembered that she had found three odd little hearts, with messages that seemed to fall into succession with each other. She had seperated them from the rest and layed them on her dresser top, just because she wanted to keep them grouped together to look at later. Then, she got an idea. She walked up and grabbed the three tiny hearts, putting them in a tiny pouch, and then stuffing that pouch in her jacket pocket. Then it was off to the track to meet Vanellope who would assemble the racers and call on the race to commence.

She reached the track, speeding all the way with her kart and feeling excited for the race. She sped up and let her kart come to a screeching halt right by Vanellope's. She looked over to the stands where the crowd was sitting, and right there in Vanellope's fan booth, sat Wreck it Ralph, and his other two friends. They had come to watch the Roster Race, but they would get a little more of a show than they, or even Vanellope, had expected.

'_perfect_' She thought to herself _'just what I need... This will end better than planned... Or blow up in my face... Oh_ well'

As she sat there thinking to herself Vanellope walked up to her.

"you good to go?"

Taffyta looked up, slightly shocked from being ripped out of her musings. She smiled despite the slight mental jog she had gotten, then replied to Vanellope.

"Ready, a rearin' ta go!"

Vanellope grinned widely "Great! As you can see, all of the racers are already here. They didn't expect there to be a delay so they came at the usual time instead of waiting for me to call the assembly for once"

Sure enough, what Vanellope had said was true. Although Taffyta hadn't noticed until now, all of the other racers were in fact gathered at the starting line, with their vehicles in place, ready to race. It was all Taffyta could do to move her own kart into its usual place (which just so happened to be beside Vanellope's) and wait for Vanellope's annual rev up speech to finish and for her to climb into her kart and the race to begin.

The flag fell and all the racers sped off. After about a minute the usual racers had taken their usual places. Candlehead right behind Rancis, Rancis right behind Taffyta, and Taffyta and Vanellope fighting for the lead. Anyone else just kind of fell into a slot behind them. And, as usual, the racers all sped past the finish line, Vanellope in first place, Taffyta behind her by a nose, and surprisingly this time, Candlehead and Rancis had swaped places. The other four racers consisted of Snowanna, Crumbelina, Gloyd, and Adorabeezle.

The winners took their places on the stands, Vanellope got her trophie, and the Wreck it Ralph gang all cheered as loudly as possible. Unlike other times, Taffyta had been planning for Vanellope to win this time. It all fell into her little plot.

As Candlehead stepped down from her third place stand, Taffyta stopped Vanellope from doing the same and stepped up to her on the first place stand, so that both of them were standing on the same small platform. Vanellope looked at her a little oddly, wondering why she had been stopped from getting off and dismissing the racers from the track for the day, but Taffyta just smiled. She took out the pouch, searched it for the right heart, read it, then handed it to Vanellope. Vanellope took it and held it up to her face to read it.

It read 'Kiss me'

Vanellope looked at Taffyta. Surprisingly she would have been glad to do it in front of everybody, but she wasn't sure if Taffyta could actually handle the pressure. Vanellope knew what it was like to be bullied, but didn't know if Taffyta was prepared to be tormented so harshly.

"Do you really want that now?" Taffyta only smirked, then handed her another candy heart.

This one read 'Yes now'

Vanellope laughed at how it seemed that the two candies were just made to be given in succession, then cocked an eyebrow at Taffyta with a smile.

"You sure?"

Once again, Taffyta handed her another candy heart.

The last one she would hand her, and it read 'I'm sure'

Vanellope couldn't help but giggle and give her a questioning look, saying "you had this all planned out, didn't you?" in a jokingly accusatory voice. Taffyta shrugged. With one more giggle, Vanellope replied with an "oookaay. You asked for it" then she pressed her lips to Taffyta's softly and held her by the waist. Taffyta leaned into the kiss and hugged Vanellope lightly.

It had only been a short kiss, but it was sweet. Though they did break off after a moment and look at the crowd, who were all wearing different expressions. Candlehead looked like she was going to squee with joy, Rancis had a 'What the Fudge' look on his face, most of the other racers had looks of dumbfoundment or shock. But, the most interesting reaction of all, was the agape mouthed, utter bewilderment of the giant wrecker sitting in the stands, who, along with the other two members of his little gang who were wearing similar expressions, had gotten out of his seat to walk up and see what exactly was going on with his little 'princess'

As the huge man approached Taffyta took a step back, then stopped herself from fully retreating. He looked her in the eyes and she smiled nervously. He then looked at Vanellope who looked a little too smug for her current situation and crossed her arms at him. The giant straightened up, now wearing a blank expression, looking back and forth between the two a few times before speaking.

"So when did this happen?" He asked casually, mimicking Vanellope's posture and crossing his arms over his chest. Taffyta breathed a silent sigh of relief '_so far so good_'

"Last night" Vanellope answered with a shrug.

The tiny man who made his living as the wrecker's coworker ran up to the children and lost his dumbfounded stare, instead replacing it with a look of pure joy, almost reflecting the one Candlehead was wearing.

"Oh golly, oh jee. What a lovely couple you two make. Although a little shocking. I honestly didn't think either of you two swung that way, but oh well, no harm no foul. You know me, I don't judge!" He said more enthusiastically than one would have expected. Ralph let out a rumbling laugh, then looked at Taffyta.

"Yeah, except, as brave as she may be acting, I'm pretty sure little miss Bully over here was pretty scared when I walked up... Almost scared enough to _leave_, and let Vanellope deal with all the awkwardness. Or, at least thats what your her little back step there said to me"

Vanellope took a swat at him "Don't tease her! Now your being a bully!"

"Yeah, that's mean Ralph" Felix pitched in

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just jokin Taffyta" Ralph said, smiling at her and playfully poking her in the arm "I honestly don't care if you two are in a relationship... You just behave yourself" He pointed a finger at Taffyta. And right when Taffyta was about to look offended because he was only saying this to her, his finger moved to Vanellope.

"And YOU. You keep your little mits to yourself"

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to be such a mommy you know" Vanellope complained, lazily swatting his finger away. Then all the attention turned to Candlehead as she came running up, unable to sit back and wait to get the couples attention any longer.

"oooooh, I'm so happy for you two. You are ADORABLE!" She squealed, bear hugging them both.

Once all the fuss had gone down, and Vanellope was able to dismiss all the racers, everyone went back to their respective homes, save for a certain strawberry taffy themed racer, and a group of three from other games. Although after a bit more talking and laughing (and even a kind word or two from Sgt. Calhoun) Everybody went home, and the two racers were left alone together once again.

"We'll be back for ya later small fry. Bring your girlfriend along to Tappers with us if ya want" Calhoun had said before taking off behind the other two.

"Thanks!" Vanellope called after her "And thank you for being so supportive!"

She turned to Taffyta who smiled smugly '_so didn't blow up in my face... I knew it would end well_'

"See?... I knew what I was doing" Taffyta said smugly. Vanellope rolled her eyes, then giggled. She moved a little closer to Taffyta and rested her forehead against hers.

"Hey Taffyta... Has it ever occurred to you that we never _actually_ asked the other or confirmed we are dating in any way?"

Taffyta looked up and blinked "Oh, yeah..." She said distantly.

"Ha hah... Well, who's gonna ask?"

Taffyta shook her head, then spoke "Alright Vanellope, let's humor you... Vanellope Von Schweetz, would you do me, Taffyta Muttonfudge, the honor of being my girlfriend?" She spoke slightly sarcastically, smirking and wrapping her arms around the others waist.

"Hmmmmm..." Vanellope played as if she were really looking thoughtful, rubbing her hand against her chin and looking upward. Taffyta rolled her eyes. Vanellope caught this and smiled.

"Alright I'll stop foolin'... Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend"

"Good. Because if you said no, I would have just had to persuade you"

"awwwww, you couldn't try anyway?"

Taffyta chuckled evilly, then let go of the other girls waist and walked away.

"Nope!" She called behind her.

Vanellope 'HMPH'ed' playfully and smirked and she ran after her newfound love. She may not be gettin' much tonight, but hey, she had a lover and friends who understood and didn't judge, what more could she ask for?

* * *

**A/N: Look at the picture for the story, the candy hearts are real. I found them and laughed at how they actually seemed like they were supposed to go like that. So I wrote this story ^^**

**You'd be surprised what they are printing on candy hearts now O.o... I've found some odd ones...**

**Anyway R&R! and leave a comment with a request if you have one! Oh, and it has to be sugar rush characters... Sorry, but that's kinda the point of the title. Ralph and the others can be involved but the couple has to be sugar rushers. **


	2. Peanutbutter Candles

**Candy Hearts**

**_Ch. 2 _**

**_(chapter rating = K)_  
**

_Luv Ya_

* * *

Rancis sat in his little house. It had been a quiet day. Everyone else was out having a great time. You see, it was the day of the couples dance down at DDR, only couples were invited. But Rancis was sadly alone. So he sat on his couch, thinking of the day when he would actually have someone of his own to care for in such a way.

There were only a few Sugar Rushers who were still in the game, all others either had a date to bring to the dance or were outside the game visiting friends from other games. So it was the least expected thing when Rancis heard a knock at the door. Nonetheless he walked slowly over and opened to see who had called on him on such a day where really nobody should be wanting to see _him_ of all people.

Opening the door he found one of his best friends standing just beyond the frame. Candlehead. Whatever she was doing there he had not a clue, but, it was nice to see her either way. At least now he had someone to spend his day with.

"Candlehead!" Rancis exclaimed smiling. You could hear both the excitement and bewilderment as to why she was there in his voice.

"Hey Rancis" Candlehead replied in her usual perky tone.

"Why are you here? I mean, I'm happy to see you, but don't you have somewhere else to be? No boyfriend to go to the dance with, or friends to go game jumping with?"

"That's just the thing Rancis, I DON'T have a boyfriend... I've never even been on a date" It was easy to see that she was downtraught "and everyone else is at the dance... Vanellope, Taffyta, Jubalina, even GLOYD's got a girlfriend"

"Oh..." Rancis immediately felt sorry for asking.

"Everyone is gone except for you. That's why I'm here... Besides, I like spending time with you Rancis... That's... Not a problem is it?" She asked so shyly Rancis couldnt help but smirk and hold in a giggle. She really was cute, especially when she had those little pouty moments.

"No, no, not at all. I like spending time with you too Candle. In fact, I was just getting really lonely here all alone. Come on in" He said after quickly composing himself and ushered her in.

Candlehead gained a smile back and walked in happily, looking around and taking in some of the newer decor to Rancis's small home. She walked through the tiny hitched, under a small archway and into the living room, where she then took a seat on the couch. Rancis plopped right down next to her.

"It's quiet around here huh? with nobody else to make noise all around you" Candlehead commented.

"Heh" Rancis snuffed "Yeah... Wanna know what most of the quiet is from though?"

Candlehead looked him curiously, then nodded.

"Gloyd isn't here" Rancis said bluntly, though he smirked thereafter. Candlehead blew up into a fit of soft giggles.

A few moments went by and it was still quiet. Rancis turned and smiled at Candlehead. Candlehead didn't know why he was looking at her the way he was, but she had to admit, she kinda liked it.

"What are you looking at?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothin'" Rancis replied nonchalantly "I was just thinkin' of something that crossed my mind just a while earlier"

"Oh? And what was that?"

Rancis shrugged "Nothin' really" he looked away. Candlehead gave him a weird look, she wasn't taking it.

"Rancis" She warned. Although her cutsy personality didn't make her all that intimidating. Rancis chuckled at this, then caught himself when he noticed she was now glaring at him.

"Sorry..." He narrowed his eyes lazily "Its just that..." He couldn't say it "I was thinking earlier... About how almost everyone has a girlfriend, or a boyfriend... Everyone has someone to love... But me"

Candlehead looked significantly saddened "Yeah... I was thinking about that too" Her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Well" Rancis spoke abruptly "let's not think about it anymore, shall we? No sense in depressing ourselves"

"Right" Candlehead beamed at him. Rancis turned on the television, and they both sat ans watched the screen, laughing at certain funny moments, and gasping at other more dramatic ones.

Rancis moved his arm into a more comfortable position, which just happened to be on the back of the couch, and wrapped right around Candleheads shoulders. Candlehead blushed only slightly as she looked at him. He seemed not to notice the closeness he had put between them. So Candlehead shrugged it off and went back to the T.V.

After a while she started getting drowsy. Her head plopped right on Rancis's shoulder, and her eyes shut lightly. Rancis jumped somewhat and looked down at a drowsy Candlehead. He smiled and sighed, then, decided it was alright for him to do the same. He rested his head atop hers, closed his eyes, and dozed of into a light nap.

"The two awoke with a start, jumping out of their seats and landing on their bottoms right back on the couch again. The reason for their abrupt waking was a loud revving on engines outside... The other racers were home, and driving into their respective driveways.

"Huh, dance is over" Rancis mused. He still had his arm around Candlehead, who still leaned up against him a bit. They then noticed their position and blushed at eachother. Then Candlehead remembered something.

"Oh! I was supposed to meet Taffyta at her house when the dance ended and she got home! She has is supposed to tell me how it went... You know she went with Vanellope right? Yeah, I'm hoping not too many people gave them a rough time"

"Yeah, of course... I was a little weirded out at first. But hey, who argues with Taffyta right?" Rancis joked with a shrug. Candlehead laughed, she had already gotten up at this point and run to get her hat a jacket on... Which she barely remembered taking off in the first place... and head out the door.

Rancis walked up top her to see her out "don't just leave without a goodbye now"

Candlehead turned from the door and gave him a great big hug "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She asked while grinning at him. He nodded and she ran out the door. He watched her leave and right as he turned to walk back into his home, he heard Candlehead call back to him.

"Bye Rancis, Love ya!"

His eyes grew wide and he whipped around to try and catch a glimpse of her so he could respond, but she was no longer there. He walked through the door and looked down the street towards Taffyta's house, but the only thing he saw was a flash of green and the front door to the pink house closing. Taffyta must have already gotten home, just in time for Candlehead to come in.

He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, then he smiled to himself. As he closed the door slowly and walked back into his home, he whistled a small tune and sat right back down on his couch. He turned the T.V on and smirked to himself. He had found what he was looking for.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter is the ever so popular pairing of Vanilla Peanut butter **

**Also, another short note. I am VERY sorry for the long time it took to complete this. I had a lot of stuff to do... Its not pretty really, I'm dealing with court stuff. Kinda can't disregard that for a story... I'm doing my best though, just be patient with me.**


	3. Vanilla Candles

**Candy Hearts**

**_Ch. 3_**

**_(chapter rating = K)_  
**

_Fondant_

* * *

It was time to go see Ralph for the day. Vanellope was excited. Not really to see Ralph, she did that every day. But she was excited for what they would be doing. She had big plans for the days events.

She and Ralph would be going to visit a new game that had been plugged in about a week ago. The game's name was Cake Baker. And she planned on bringing a certain cake themed friend along for the trip.

Ralph had said it was okay, so she figured it was no big deal. She suspected he secretly knew why she wanted to bring her along. She hadn't been very discreet about it. All the same, she wanted to bring her along, so she could spend a little more alone time with said certain someone.

The races were now over, and Vanellope Von Schweetz ran to her friend. The girl with the candle on her head, conveniently, and purposely, named Candlehead. The girls short green pigtails swung as she turned her usual bubbly expression from her kart to her friend.

"Candlehead!" Vanellope exclaimed. The girl of whom she was addressing bounsed and squealed with delight upon seeing her friend running up for a hug. Candlehead had always been a very huggy person.

"Vanellope!" she exclaimed back, clasping her arms around the black haired racer, not even bothering to ask why the sudden enthusiasm. Then again, she _was_ the more spacey one of the racers. She probably thought nothing of it, never paying enough attention to the situation to think or care about it. That's one thing Vanellope liked about her.

"Hey Candle, you wanna come with me and Ralph to check out a new game?"

"Ooooh, yes!" The girl bounced, clapping her hands a few times "Which game?"

"It's called 'Cake Baker'... I figured you'd wanna come, you know, for obvious reasons, heh heh" Vanellope giggled with a small playful roll of the eyes on the word 'obvious'

"Ohhh, sounds fun!" Candlehead bounced with excitement.

"Yeah, so you comin'?"

"Uh huh"

"Great! Go park your kart and meet me at the exit. I'll be waiting for you" Vanellope winked and walked off.

Candlehead blushed slightly. She may not have been the brightest flame on the cake, but she did know that usually there was more to a wink than what it seemed. Especially since she knew Vanellope, and that with Vanellope there was always more than there seemed.

* * *

Ralph, Vanellope and Candlehead all walked into the game at once. Inside was the Entrance to a large building... The Bakery.

They had scheduled a tour of the bakery previously, so they wen't in the front Entrance, where they were greeted by one of the Bakers. A large man with a large gut to match. His mustache twitched when he spoke, and the girls giggled a little bit. Although the man didn't seem to care, or really notice at all. He seemed friendly, and very good with the kids.

So when Vanellope asked him a favor after visiting the Fondant room, he smiled and obliged.

The other two were sent out and into the next room of the tour with another baker, this one a tall skinny man, while Vanellope and the first man set to work in the fondant room.

Vanellope watched as the baker skillfully took a handful of pink fondant and moulded it. He shaped it skillfully and beautifully. Ripping little bits off here and there, and reattaching them, somehow making it look like they had never been separated.

He then proceeded to shape a thin piece of green fondant. He rolled it like he was making a snake out of playdough. Then he smoothed it out, and curved it into a slight 'S' shape. When he was done shapping it, he began to make little spikes along the slender green object. Once done with this, he attached the two halves together. Once again making it seem as if they had never been separated.

He then stuck the item in an oven, and waited for the fondant to harden.

Vanellope tapped her foot impatiently after a while. Talking with the baker was fun, he was an interesting person, but she wanted their little project to be ready. Her wish was granted however when a timer dinged and the baker opened the oven door, removing the beautiful piece of candy artwork.

It was a rose. A pink fondant rose. And it was masterfully crafted. Solid and fragile as glass... As a real rose.

The baker proceeded to gloss the pink bud of the candy crafted rose, then only slightly glossed the stem.

"Can I have it now please?" Vanellope almost begged with wide, puppy dog eyes.

"Hold on there little one, just one final touch"

"Huh?" Vanellope hadn't expected another touch to be added, she had no idea what he was talking about. But her eyes shone bright when she saw the after effects of what he did next.

The baker took a small handful of sugar, held the rose out in front of him in one hand, and the pile of sugar in front of the rose in the other hand. Then he blew the sugar onto the rose gently, creating an effect that looked like baby's breath.

"There we go" He said sweetly, handing the rose to an ecstatic Vanellope "All good and ready for giftin'"

"Thank you sooo much!" Vanellope exclaimed, bouncing once and running off to find Candlehead and Ralph.

The two were in the next room. The last room of the tour. Vanellope ran up to candlehead, arms behind her back and a big smile on her face.

"Hey Candle!"

"Vanellope, your back!" Candlehead look really happy to see Vanellope.

"Yepp, and I got somethin for ya!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Close yer eyes and find out"

"Okay!" Candlehead complied without thinking of what else that sentance could have meant, and therefor not bothering to blush. Although Vanellope didn't mean it that way. She held her hands over her eyes and giggled as Vanellope took the rose out from behind her back and held it out to her.

"Okay, open 'em up!"

Candlehead did so and gasped at the sight. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She reached out for it slowly, then paused, looking at Vanellope questioningly. Vanellope cocked her head in bewilderment as to why she would suddenly pause.

"For me?" Candlehead asked timidly.

"Well doi, Silly!" Vanellope laughed "I told you I had a surprise for _you_ didn't I?"

Candlehead smiled and nodded, taking the rose and admiring it.

"But why?" She asked shyly.

Vanellope shrugged "I do special things for my special girl"

Candlehead blushed and her head snapped up, eyes meeting the ones of a smirking Vanellope.

"That is, if you want to _be_ my special girl"

Candlehead stared on wide eyed, but didn't quite know still what Vanellope was saying.

Vanellope rolled her eyes playfully "I'm asking you out Dumb Dumb"

Candlehead's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around Vanellope.

"Yes!" She shouted in Vanellope's ear.

"Ouch" Vanellope mumbled.

"Sorry" Candlehead said apologetically, with a slight hint of sudden sadness in her voice.

"It's alright" Vanellope said, moving Candlehead in front of her so she could look at her, and holding her by the shoulders "But jeez... I kinda feel like I just asked you to marry me" She joked.

They both shared a laugh and Candlehead made a joke of her own "Maybe one day" she said with a wink.

"Okay, let's not rush things here" Vanellope said, in a playfully stern voice.

Candlehead shrugged "Okay"

She was completely happy just being _with_ Vanellope for a long time... And vice versa

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that Vanilla Peanut butter chapter, I finished it, but I wasn't able to use the laptop for a while, so I wrote it on paper, then I lost the paper, and now, well... I'll get it back, its in my binder somewhere. But until then, you guys can enjoy some good ol Vanilla Candles ^^**

**Btw, I would love a REAL review... I've only got two that aren't requests... And there will be no more requests taken until I fulfill all of the current ones!**

**This story was first thought up as a vanilla taffy story where Vanellope and Taffyta are already dating and Vanellope wants to do something nice to impress Taffyta who still feels like she doesn't deserve Vanellope.**

**The only line that was actually kept from the original thought of this story was "I do special things for my special girl" Which was originally said to Taffyta because she was already Vanellope's 'Special Girl'**

**I changed it because I had too many Vanilla Taffy stories already and I needed a chapter for this story. But MOSTLY I changed it because I took a look at the whole idea of it all and said, you know what? Fondant roses suit Candlehead way more than Taffyta (unfortunately) Mainly because Candleheads theme is cake, and fondant is a cake decoration... But still...**

**Anyway, yeah, sorry with took so long, and I hope you enjoy... Vanilla Peanutbutter, coming up next**


End file.
